Never Ever
by lifelesswithoutbooks
Summary: This is a one-shot story. All human. How can one girl give the guys she loves so much his happiness when the happiness he's asking for is something she can never give...


_(ONE SHOT) If you have watched the anime Bokura Ga Ita then you would know the story of this fanfic._

_I don't know if I'm going to complete this story, as in from the beginning, or not. Tell me if you like it cause if you do, i might continue it._

_thanks. Have fun reading!_

_Yours truly, _

_booklover04_

_**I do not own twilight or any of its characters - Meyer does. :)**_

* * *

We've been dating for 6 months now, everything is perfect… or so it seems.  
I feel like no matter how much I try to reach out to him, I just can't reach him 'cause he keeps on moving farther away from my grasp.I know it's hard to talk about the person you once love but he has to or else memories of her will still haunt him.

-

-

Edward once dated a girl named Tanya, she's pretty, smart and a year older than him. I don't know who Tanya is since I wasn't here a year ago, my mom and I just moved in from Arizona. All I know about her is that she's Edward's first love, his first everything…  
But she left him. She ran away with her ex boyfriend, seems like she still love him.

-

-

When Edward and I started dating, not once did he mention it. I found out about it 2 months later from my friend Angela. I asked him numerous times about it but he just kept on avoiding it. I wanted him to tell me everything, his pains, his sorrows and most of all his anger towards her. I want us to be happy and with his anger towards her still bottled up inside of him, we will never be. I want him to smile all the time, I love hearing his laughter… I want him to be happy and be free from pain. So I decided to help him get his anger towards her out.

-

-

Saturday we decided to go to the beach. We were collecting shells when a bug suddenly crawled on my hand, and of course I screamed. If I didn't scream by now we should still be together, happily dating. I don't regret ending it; after all you can't continue a relationship when the other party is not happy. But how do I give him his happiness when it's impossible to give?  
By now you must be wondering why we broke up over my scream. Oh that's not the complete story; it's just the beginning of it the beginning of the biggest revelation ever. The revelation that broke my heart…

-

-

(Saturday, Bella screaming when the bug crawled on her hand)

"Ahhhhh Bug! Get it off, get it off!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Edward chuckled. "It's just a bug Bella. Come on, let's go back." He said as he stood up from the sand. "Why?" I asked. Edward faced me "I thought you said you hated bugs. Especially butterflies." Huh? I never said I hated it AND I do not hate butterflies –I loved them.. "Um I don't really hate bugs; I was just shocked when it suddenly crawled on my fingers. Edward, who did you confuse me with?" I looked at him straight in the eyes, he quickly looked away. "Um, no one, let's forget about it." He's hiding something. Then like a flash of light it hit me. "It was her right?" He started to walk but I quickly grabbed his hand. "Edward please, you wont forget her if you keep on avoiding the subject." He was looking away, not even bothering to face me. "Can you just drop it?" He said almost harshly. No, I won't _drop it_; this has been going on for so long now.

-

-

"No Edward! You have to tell me, I want us to be happy and I can't give you that if you still hold that anger inside of you. So tell me now! Pretend that I'm her, shout at me, tell me all your pain, I know you hate her, so let it all out now" I said holding his shoulder. I was taken aback when he suddenly faced me with tears streaming down his face. He buried his face in his hands, and said the words that ripped my heart apart as realization hit me. "How can I hate… the girl I loved so much?" I froze. "Everything… I would forgive everything, just so she would come back to me. I want her to be beside me again. I want her back in my life. Please come back to me… Tanya." I let go of his shoulder, my hands dropped to my side. I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks.

-

-

I can never, as in never, give him his happiness. I'm not the person who could give it to him._ He wants someone else._ I realized that this relationship is going nowhere if he's not happy. I looked away as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I finally found my voice. "I can't do this anymore." I covered my face my face with my hands. "I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry if I can't give you your happiness. I'm sorry if I can't keep my promise that I will never leave you. But I can't take it anymore. I tried Edward, I really did. But I'm the only one who's trying to keep this relationship last. I'm the only one fighting; it doesn't work that way Edward." I turn around. " How can I make you happy when in you in your eyes, she's the only one you see? It's over." With that I left. I didn't hear him calling me back, he didn't do anything. He just stood there, watching me leave.

-

-

I know it's hard to choose between me and Tanya, but he has to. He can't be with someone when all this time he is thinking about the other. If he does choose her, then I have nothing against it, after all it his heart... his choice… not mine.

-

-

* * *

_So?? How was it? Any comments? Suggestions? Or criticism? Please review. thank you._


End file.
